In recent decades, an electric pump has gradually replaced a conventional mechanical pump and has been widely used in a thermal management system. The electric pump has following advantages such as small electromagnetic interference, high efficiency, environmental protection, and etc., which can meet the requirements of the market well.
The electric pump includes a rotor assembly and a stator assembly, and the rotor assembly and the stator assembly are completely isolated by a partition, thus an issue of liquid leakage is avoided. In a conventional arrangement, the partition divides a pump inner chamber into a set chamber for receiving the rotor assembly and a dry chamber for receiving the stator assembly. To ensure the transfer efficiency of magnetic fields of the rotor assembly and the stator assembly the partition should be as thin as possible. However, the strength of the partition may thus be weakened.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the conventional technology for addressing the above technical issues.